Harry's Doppelgänger
Harry's Doppelgänger is an assassin who shares a resemblance to Harry Greenwood due to being his Darklighter. He has been attacking and killing witches, and is presumably responsible for the deaths of all Whitelighters. History It's unknown how Harry's dopplegänger was born/created, however, he is evil, unlike Harry. Throughout the Series In Safe Space, he first appeared as a hooded assassin that attempted to kill The Charmed Ones in their house and after briefly fighting them, he managed to hold against the Power of Three and destroy the Vera Book of Shadows. He shot a poisoned arrow into Macy Vaughn's leg before she escaped with her sisters through a portal. Harry Greenwood stayed behind to slow the assassin down. Harry managed to pull off the assassin's hood to reveal that the two of them look exactly alike before the assassin killed Harry with a blade who later resurrects. In Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead, he found out about Ray Vera's untimely passing and hid in the cemetery during the funeral ritual, hoping to catch the Charmed Ones. As expected, Maggie Vera showed up, and he tried to pass off as Harry to get to her sisters. She realized he was a fake and tried to fight him off, but he easily beat her. He had her at chokepoint, demanding that she take him to her sisters if she wants to live. Mel Vera showed up under the effect of an invisibility potion and attacked him from behind with a shovel, and they escaped, much to his dismay. In "Deconstructing Harry", Mel, Macy, Maggie, and Abigael found their way to the Darklighter's lair where he captured and contained dozens of magical creatures, such as Kyons, Banshees and Griffins. Once they were all released, Harry appeared in front of them posing as his good self and took Macy. Meanwhile, the real Harry went off to find the first Whitelighter and found out that she had a Darklighter as well, which ultimately led to his own realization. Personality Despite being a doppelgänger of Harry Greenwood, he shares no resemblance in personality with him. He is cold, ruthless and will stop at nothing to kill The Charmed Ones. His Poisoned Darts are able to cause hallucination on Macy Vaughn, where he tried to summon Macy back to her home. The hallucination also made Macy uncomfortable as he was trying to seduce Macy. Physical Appearance Being a doppelgänger of Harry Greenwood, they share the exact same physical features. Powers & Abilities Powers ;Active Powers *'Black Orbing:' The assassin had the ability to teleport through a black, smoky form of orbing. *'Conjuration:' Harry's doppelgänger has the ability to conjure his fire grenades. Abilities *'Combat skills:' This assassin has high-level combat capabilities and reflexes to back him up. Equipment *'Fire Grenades:' Harry's doppelgänger has been shown using handheld fire weapons that are capable of incinerating anything in their path. He used these weapons to attack The Charmed Ones in the Vera Manor and was able to destroy the Vera Book of Shadows with one of these. *'Poisoned Darts:' The assassin is equipped with darts that are tipped in some sort of green poison. *'Crossbow:' He has a miniature crossbow in which he uses to shoot his poisoned darts. *'Various Blades/Knives:' He carries multiple sharp blades and knives, which he throws at his opponents. Appearances es:Doppelgänger de Harry fr:Doppelgänger de Harry pl:Sobowtór Harry'ego Greenwooda Category:Charmed-Reboot Characters Category:Charmed-Reboot Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Males Category:Charmed-Reboot Villains Category:Murderers Category:Darklighters